What Hurts The Most
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Song!Fic "YOU MADE HIM LEAVE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Blaine sobbed against his fathers chest. Warning: Character death


**What Hurts The Most'**  
**Chapter 1/1**

**A/n: hi! This came to me after having the song on repeat for the past 2 days and having a couple of crappy days too. I do not own glee or the song. This story has a character death. Just warning in advance.**

Blaine and Kurt was sitting down in Blaines room as they watched 'The Lion King'. They were singing along to the songs and crying when Mufasa died.

The movie finished and Blaine and Kurt was lying down in each others arms talking.

"My letter was supposed to be in by now," Kurt said with a hint o nerves.

Blaine rolled his eyes knowing that Kurt was thinking the worse. "You'll get in, Kurt. I'm sure of it. They'd be  
crazy if they don't accept you."

"But what if they don't."

"They will. And then next year I'll be there, and we'll live in the best place in the world, get married, go to  
Broadway. Everything."

Kurt blushed. "I love you."

Blaine gave Kurt a wide smile. "I love you, too."

Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a kiss. It would have been a heavy make-out session but his bedroom door was abruptly opened.

Blaine looked up and saw that it was his dad that was in the doorway.

"Blaine. I want to talk to you," his father said, turning back around to head to the living room.

Blaine gave Kurt and apologetic look and followed his dad.

"I want him gone, Blaine. I said that he can't come over when I am not here," His father said.

"But dad! Can't he stay? It's late already." Blaine pleaded with his father.

"No! Blaine! You have 5 minutes, then he has to leave. You understand?" his father asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded and went back to his room.

Once he got there Blaine saw that Kurt already had his jacket on and that he was taking out his DVD and putting it in the case.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Blaine stated.

"It's okay, Blaine. I understand." Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a smile. "Walk me out?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and held his hand as he lead Kurt out to his car.

Kurt unlocked his car door and got in. He rolled his window down so he and Blaine could still talk.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said as he leaned through the open window and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips.

"Definitely," Kurt said with a laugh.

"I love you," Blaine said.

Kurt put his hand against Blaine's cheek and said, "I love you, too, Blaine."

With one last kiss goodbye Kurt left. Blaine stayed outside until he couldn't see Kurt's car, then went inside.

His parents were in the living room and his mom told him to come and join them. Blaine reluctantly went and sat down by his mother. They were watching a movie and 2 hours later after the movie the news came on.

"Breaking news," the tv reporter started. "There was an accident on Main Street early this evening. A black SUV was strucked when it was went through the light by a truck. The driver of the truck was intoxicated while he was driving and died on the scene."

"Oh my God," Blaine heard his mother whisper as she put her hand up to cover her mouth. But Blaine ignored her as he continued to watch the news reporter.

"The truck had hit the black SUV on the drivers side. The SUV had only one person in the car. He was taken to Lima Memorial in critical condition. The driver of the SUV is 18-year-old, McKinley High student, Kurt Hummel."

With that Blaine froze in fear.

"No," Blaine whispered as he stood up.

Blaine ran to his room and got his keys and jacket. He was almost out the door when his mother stopped him.

"Blaine, I'll drive. You're in no condition to drive," she said, taking Blaine's keys away.

Blaine, his father and mother all got into the car and drove to the hospital. Once there, Blaine quickly went and  
found the Hudmels in the waiting room.

"Is he okay? Can I see him?" Blaine rushed out.

"We don't know anything," Burt said. "They didn't tell us anything, yet."

They all waited for 3 more hours. The waiting room was quickly filled with the rest of the New Directions.

"Kurt Hummel?" the doctor asked as he entered the room.

Burt quickly stood up and went to the doctor. "I'm his father."

"Can you come with me please?"

"You can say whatever you have here. These people all are Kurt's family." Burt answered back.

The doctor sighed.

"Kurt was brought in, in critical condition. He had internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding but he still lost  
quite a lot of blood. The damage to his body was too much. I'm sorry sir, but we lost him."

As soon as the doctor finished talking, the whole room was filled with crying people.

"There must be a mistake," Burt said. "Please tell me that this is a mistake."

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry sir."

Blaine was in shock as his mother lead him to the chair. Kurt's gone? No! This can't be right. Kurt can't be gone.

Blaine looked around at the crying people. Even Puck who is self-proclaimed bad ass number one, broke down and cried. Somehow when he looked around his shock wore off and he broke down and cried with everyone else. His mother came and pulled him in a hug. He could hear someone screaming but he didn't realize that the person who was screaming with so much anguish was him. The last thing that he remembered was the looks on his parents faces as he fell into a deep sleep. He didn't see the doctor with the needle after giving him a sedative.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_  
_But that's not what gets me_

After the funeral, Blaine closed himself off to the world. He barely ate and he barely slept. If anyone asked 'how he was doing' it was always the same answer; 'I'm fine'. Even though he was far from fine.

He missed a lot of school. He couldn't go back because everything reminded him of Kurt. His shared classes, the choir room, the auditorium. Everything. He didn't think that he could make it through the day.

He stopped talking to his friends. The Warblers were also trying to talk to him but he ignored them. He couldn't  
face or talk to any of them.

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Blaine was lying in his room staring up at the ceiling. He had tears rolling down his face as he thought about  
Kurt.

He could remember the first day that he met him. From the very first glance he knew that Kurt was trouble. Trouble because he could already tell that Kurt was re type of person that you can't help but love. And love was a dangerous thing. People get hurt when they're in love. And he didn't want that.

He tried to stay away from Kurt. Even going as low as trying to date another boy that was so not his type.

But he couldn't stay away from Kurt. He gave up trying long before he had the actual nerves to ask him out. He  
wanted everything with Kurt. The whole package. Marriage, kids, a future.

Blaine turned over and cried into his pillow when he thought about the future that they were supposed to have. He didn't know what the future would have hold for him and Kurt but all he knew is that he wanted Kurt to be his future.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' It_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still Harder_  
_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

Blaine got up and got ready for school. He already missed a lot of classes and his parents didn't want him to get behind anymore. He got ready and kissed his mother goodbye and ignored his father and left.

Blaine forced a smile as he went to all his classes. This was his first day back and he kept getting sad looks from his teachers and his friends the whole day.

It was finally time for glee. He made his way to the classroom and noticed that he was the first one there. He took his normal seat in the back and waited.

Blaine looked on as each of the glee club members started to enter. They were all with their respectable partners and he could feel his heart break even more. He was all alone. He didn't have what they had anymore and it was killing him.

Blaine gave another smile but everyone around him could tell that it was clearly forced. Mr. Schue finally showed up and started talking but Blaine ignored him. Blaine ignored Finn and Rachel as they announced that they got into the schools that they wanted to in New York. But Blaine was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Mercedes tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Blaine croaked out.

Mercedes gave him a sad look as she pointed to the front where Finn and Rachel was still standing.

Finn handed him a letter. "This came in the mail for Kurt. Do you want to open it?"

Blaine looked down and realized that it was from NYADA. Blaine nodded his head and opened the letter hesitantly.

Blaine looked down and read the letter to himself. He couldn't help the small genuine smile after he read the first couple of sentences.

"He got in," he whispered. He felt tears forming in his eyes and he looked up. Most of the people had tears in  
their eyes at that statement. They couldn't help it.

He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. The last time that he was in this room was with his boyfriend. Kurt was so happy as he sang with all his friends. So full of life. And now to know that Kurt was supposed be following his dreams and be in New York, Blaine couldn't handle it anymore. He gathered his bag and left ignoring his friends calls and went home.

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

Blaine woke up sobbing and screaming. He dreamt about Kurt and his debut performance on Broadway that would never happen. He dreamt about his and Kurt's kids that would never happen. He dreamt about his and Kurt's wedding that would never happen.

Blaine kept on sobbing as strong arms gathered him in a hug. Blaine opened his eyes and saw that his mother was standing by his door, tears streaming down her face. He saw that his father was the one holding him and anger replaced his sorrow.

It was his dads fault that Kurt wasn't with him. He made Kurt leave. This wouldn't have happened if he let Kurt  
stay. Blaine couldn't keep anything bottled up for long.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Blaine sobbed as he hit his dads chest with his fists. "YOU MADE HIM LEAVE! WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE STAYED? HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Blaine kept hitting his dads chest and his dad let him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! HE WAS MY LIFE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Blaine kept on sobbing. The hits to his dad were getting weaker and weaker until he just gave up and collapsed against his dad crying his heart out.

"I know," Blaine somehow could heard his fathers repeated whispers. But Blaine ignored him and his mom as she wrapped him in a hug too. He just kept on sobbing and couldn't stop.

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

Blaine went to Kurt's grave for the first time since his funeral. He placed the flowers on the still fresh grave  
and he traced the letters on the headstone.

"I miss you," Blaine began tears rolling down. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. It's just... hard. Why did you  
leave?" Blaine couldn't help ask. "You promised that you'd never say goodbye to me."

Blaine couldn't help it. He dropped to his knees and cried.

"I miss you. I want you back." Blaine said through his tears. "I don't think I can make it without you." Blaine  
continued to sob as his father pulled him in to his arms.

"Come on, Blaine. We'll come back when you're ready."

Blaine could only nod as he was helped off the ground and lead back to the car.

**A/n2: Mistakes were there. And yeah Blaine did cry a lot... **  
**What did you think? No flames please..**  
**Review?**


End file.
